1. Field
The present invention generally relates to prepaid wireless packet data services. More particularly, the invention concerns various embodiments of apparatus and method to provide users with balance notification concerning their prepaid wireless packet data accounts.
2. Background
Pre-paid wireless voice communications services have been available to consumers for some time. In a typical case, a subscriber prepays for future voice calls conducted by the subscriber's wireless phone. The subscriber expends her prepaid funds as she utilizes the network to conduct wireless voice calls.
For some time now, wireless communications networks have been undergoing revisions to enable wireless packet data services, that is, the relay of electronic communications such as e-mail, web browsing, and other non-voice related services. As for CDMA-2000 networks, recent proposals add the functionality of prepaid wireless packet data services, similar to the traditional prepaid voice services. In this regards, one proposed standard for prepaid wireless packet data services is the “CDMA2000 Wireless IP Network Standard,” known as Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) IS-835-C. Chapter 5, which pertains to prepaid service, is attached as an appendix hereto. Other references address the use of prepaid packet data services in other network types, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,690 as applied to general packet radio service (GPRS) networks. The entirety of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Under the state of the art as described by these and other references, once the subscriber pays to establish an account balance, she is allowed to use the packet data service until the account balance reaches zero. When the account balance reaches zero, the network disconnects service until the user replenishes the prepaid account balance. From the user's standpoint, this can be frustrating because there is no reliable warning or other indication of impending service loss.